


Yes, He's Hot

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hot Sehun, M/M, Neighbours, Novelist Jongin, Vivi - Freeform, doctor sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Jongin doesn't know he has a new neighbor until,
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Yes, He's Hot

Jongin isn’t a homeboy. He hates staying cooped up in his house, not doing anything and he prefers staying out of his house, in his lavish garden, planting nice flowers which attract beautiful birds. Yes, he is that kind of guy; he loves planting and he loves keeping his house neat and clean. His floor shines and sparkles, there isn’t any speck of dust on his furniture or books and his house has that calm, soothing ambiance. Outside his house, in the lawn where he has his very own small and lavish garden, the grass are nicely trimmed and flowers bloom prettily. Jongin loves spending time in his garden because that’s where he releases his stress and expresses his gratitude to the life he’s given.

Yes, he’s that kind of deep guy.

Jongin speaks to his plants and sometimes when a bud blooms, he names it and when it finally wilts away with time, he shed tears for the fallen one. If you’re curious of Jongin’s relaxing lifestyle, well he’s a writer and obviously all those characteristics belong to a sappy manhwa author. In his writing career, Jongin released ten books and eight of them made it to top ten with seven of them staying at the first place for months after completion. He’s creative and imaginative when he’s working, diligent and committed with his work and he usually finishes his books before the deadline.

Yes, he’s such a great guy.

But well, something changed in him now and that has something to do with the mess in his precious garden. If you think he’s in tears, yes, he is in tears because his precious baby Lucy has lost a petal! Lucy his baby is a freshly bloomed daisy and there’s no way his baby can lose a petal! Jongin looks around to find the culprit that hurt his baby and noticed something new,

Yes, he isn’t usually very observant.

Jongin widens his eyes and stares at the supposed to be empty house, opposite his. That house was empty two months ago and Jongin couldn’t process how someone shifted in a blink of time. He was very sure the house was empty yesterday because he looked at the house or was it the day before or a week earlier. Jongin scratches the back of his ear and shrugs. The new tenant isn’t his worry because he must find the culprit who broke his beautiful Lucy’s hand.

Yes, flowers have hands.

Do not argue with Jongin when it comes to fiction because anything is right and possible in fiction. He kneels down and pouts at Lucy, apologizing at her for not being the best owner since he failed to protect her. Jongin is disappointed at himself but again his mind is distracted from Lucy when he hears a voice; a loud, deep, male voice from the opposite of his house, “Vivi!!!!!!!!” Jongin turns around to the voice and for heaven sake, he dropped his eyes.

Yes, he’s dramatic because he writes fictions - duh.

Holy moly, Jongin stares at the man like he has never seen a man before. To be very honest, he has never seen a man like his neighbour; tall and broad, slim at the waist and tough at the thighs, skin as white as snow and lips as red as his Lucy. His eyes, wow, oh heavens, from a great distance Jongin could see how deep those eyes are. Probably as deep as the Atlantic and his eyebrows are impossibly perfect. Jongin isn’t sure if this man works out because from his shirtless upper body (Jongin finds it ridiculous to be shirtless) the man has six or maybe eight packs of perfectly defined abdominal muscles. Jongin is very sure it’s eight because the way his jeans hang nicely along the slim waist, revealing the nice V, oh God – stop! Jongin warns himself. Jongin swallows, wetting his dry throat and continues staring because who wouldn’t? The human version of God yells ‘Vivi’ again and Jongin waits to see what would appear in the name of Vivi. His neighbour, the hot guy, stands with his strong, veiny hands on his hips, brows furrowed angrily and Jongin notices a white ball of fur running towards his neighbour. Jongin gapes, a little too loudly, attracting the hot man’s attention and the white fluff changes it’s directions towards Jongin, launching itself into Jongin’s precious, lavish garden. “Eeeeekkkkk!” Jongin screeches loudly, taking a few steps back, watching in shock and horror as the dog sniffs Lucy once again.

“Vivi!” The man calls, striding into Jongin’s lawn and the white fluff bounces out of Jongin’s garden, wagging its tail happily at its owner. “I am so sorry,” the man apologizes and Jongin stares at the whole view in front of him like he’s given a first class seat to the best show in the world. He spots a mole on the other’s neck and chest, swallows the lump in his throat at how the other’s belly button is so cute and sexy and Jongin jumps on his toes when his neighbour snaps his fingers in front of his face with a smirk on his face.

Yes, Jongin gawked at his neighbour shamelessly and is now embarrassed to death.

Jongin wants to dig a hole in his garden and bury himself to cover up the shame but again, he’s distracted by his hot neighbour who’s introducing himself, “I’m Sehun,” he says, unconsciously flexing and Jongin wishes to curl himself in his very own shame corner. “and this is Vivi. Sorry for what he did.” Sehun apologizes and Jongin wishes to yell at the other since Lucy almost lost her life but he couldn’t because Sehun is smiling at him and he’s easily wavered. “I’m Jongin.” he finally introduces himself and the hot neighbour smiles wider. They stand awkwardly for five seconds and Sehun excuses himself with a sexy chuckle, informing Jongin everything Jongin wishes to know but couldn’t bring himself to ask, “I have to unpack, moved in early in the morning since I have to report for my shift in the hospital in the evening. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Yes, Jongin is awkward and smitten.


End file.
